A light field three-dimensional display device may output a full plenoptic light field for display. For example, a light field display may be made up of a plurality of light field projectors, each operable to output light at specified angles from specified locations. A viewer's perception of a scene shown by a light field display device may be similar to if the viewer were looking at the real, physical objects that are included in the scene. The viewer may change his or her vantage point to see different views of the image, just as if the viewer were moving with respect to a sculpture or other physical objects in the real world.